Kelemahan Terbesar
by Jeannexta
Summary: Mencari tahu kelemahan Karma, sama seperti membunuh Koro-sensei, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Mustahil. Memangnya Karma ada kelemahan? # KaruNagi; BL; Yaoi; ONESHOT. # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


Satu per satu siswa-siswa kelas 3-E berjalan menuju kelas setelah pelajaran olahraga dari Tadaomi Karasuma berakhir siang itu. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran bahasa Inggris dari Irina Jelavić, yang lebih sering dipanggil _Bitch_ - _sensei_. Kebanyakan di antaranya memilih beristirahat di kursi masing-masing untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik yang kelelahan.

Berbeda dengan keadaan teman-teman sekelasnya, Nagisa Shiota tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas sekolahnya. Kedua alis biru mengerut kebingungan tidak mendapati benda yang dicari. Tas sekolah akhirnya dibalik, memuntahkan segala isinya di atas meja. Nihil. Benda itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Tidak ada." Kedua pupil berwarna _aquamarine_ membulat saat menggumam hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri. Tetapi suara imut yang sebanding dengan perempuan itu malah menarik perhatian gadis berambut hijau yang duduk di samping kirinya, Kaede Kayano.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"Tidak ada." Nagisa yang belum pulih dari syok kembali mengulangi kalimatnya.

Kayano memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apanya yang tidak ada?" Agak terkejut melihat ekspresi syok si biru langit yang jarang diperlihatkan.

Kepala diputar ke samping. Si gadis hijau sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis teman laki-laki terdekatnya yang memucat. Bibir yang sudah pernah merasakan ciuman maut _Bitch-sensei_ itu berkata dengan suara tercekat.

"Buku catatan kecilku... tidak ada."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Yūsei Matsui**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Canon Universe**_

 **M** – _rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 _ **Romance/Humor**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **KaruNagi** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys**_ _ **Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _Rating_ **M** _for implicit lemon_. _Out Of Characters_ — _maybe_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _My_ _ **1st**_ _ **fic**_ _on_ _ **Assassination Classroom**_ _fandom._

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Kelemahan Terbesar**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Makhluk super berbentuk gurita dengan kecepatan 20 _Mach_ itu berdiri di depan kelas. Jam pelajaran terakhir darinya belum juga dimulai. Semua murid kelas 3-E saling pandang dengan bingung.

" _Sensei_ mendapat laporan," si gurita kuning akhirnya bersuara. Atensi sekelas terfokus ke depan. "Katanya, buku catatan kecil Nagisa- _kun_ yang biasa dia tulis tentang kelemahan _Sensei_ menghilang. Apa ada dari kalian yang mengambilnya?"

Nagisa menatap Kayano yang tersenyum sedikit bersalah karena sudah melaporkan hal itu. Padahal tanpa bantuan guru guritanya itu, Nagisa berencana mencarinya sendiri.

"Kapan bukumu itu hilang, Nagisa?" Si mantan anggota Klub _Baseball_ , Tomohito Sugino, bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut.

Si biru langit menoleh sambil menjawab, "Setelah pelajaran olahraga Karasuma- _sensei_. Saat aku membuka tasku, buku itu sudah tidak ada." Nagisa bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menuduh. Tetapi ia tahu, pasti ada yang sengaja menyembunyikan buku catatan kecilnya itu.

"Nah," si gurita kuning tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Letakkan tas sekolah kalian di atas meja. Biar _Sensei_ periksa satu-satu. Jika ada yang sengaja menyembunyikan buku Nagisa- _kun_ , _Sensei_ akan menghukumnya."

Tak ada suara yang protes. Semuanya dengan patuh meletakkan tas masing-masing di atas meja. Tanpa aba-aba, gurita kuning itu mulai memeriksa dengan kecepatan 20 _Mach_ andalannya. Tak sampai semenit, acara pemeriksaan itu berakhir.

Namun tanpa hasil.

Nagisa sudah bisa menebak lebih dulu dari ekspresi guru guritanya yang sudah kembali berdiri di depan kelas dengan tangan kosong. Berarti oknumnya tidak ada di dalam kelas ini.

 _Bitch-sensei_ jelas bisa dijadikan calon oknum. Tetapi wanita cantik bertubuh seksi itu sudah pernah mendengar kelemahan Koro- _sensei_ yang ditulis Nagisa secara verbal. Mana mungkin dia menyembunyikan buku yang isinya sudah diketahui. Sementara Karasuma- _sensei_ jelas tidak bisa dijadikan calon oknum, dikarenakan tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Dan, calon oknum yang tersisa hanya satu orang yang absen di kelas.

"Akabane Karma."

Detak jantung Nagisa berdebar tak wajar, ketika si gurita kuning menyebutkan nama siswa terpintar di kelas 3-E sekaligus kelakuannya paling buruk. Sejak jam olahraga tadi pemuda merah itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia membolos.

" _Ano_ —Koro- _sensei_..." satu tangan Nagisa terangkat di udara. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Biar aku sendiri yang menanyakannya pada Karma- _kun_."

Tak ada yang tahu kalau Nagisa menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang perangkap yang sudah dipersiapkan Karma.

 **.**

 **. .**

Keesokan harinya, Karma tidak masuk jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Pemuda bersurai merah itu baru masuk dengan seenaknya di pertengahan jam pelajaran ketiga. Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang menuliskan rumus Matematika di papan tulis dengan sebatang kapur sontak menoleh saat pintu kelas dibuka dari luar.

"Karma- _kun_ , kenapa kau baru masuk jam begini?!" Si gurita mengomel. Karma berlalu menuju kursinya dengan wajah cuek.

Sadar kalau omelannya hanya dianggap angin lalu, si gurita kuning akhirnya kembali menulis rumus di papan tulis. Tak ada gunanya ia mengusir Karma untuk berdiri di luar kelas, lagipula tidak akan dilakukan. Apalagi pelajaran Matematika adalah pelajaran favorit si merah pintar itu.

Lewat ekor matanya, Nagisa melirik Karma yang duduk di barisan kursi paling belakang. Setelah pelajaran Matematika dari Koro- _sensei_ berakhir nanti, ia akan langsung menanyakan buku catatan kecilnya pada pemuda merah itu. Pupil _aquamarine_ kembali fokus ke depan saat sang objek menyadari tatapannya. Seringaian tipis melengkung di wajah tampan itu tanpa diketahui Nagisa.

Setelah dijelaskan rumus, semua di dalam kelas mulai mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di buku dengan serius, kecuali satu orang. Bahkan dengan menutup mata, Karma bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa perlu memutar otaknya.

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Pelajaran Matematika berakhir. Yuuma Isogai berdiri dari kursi untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya, sebelum diserahkan pada Koro- _sensei_.

"Karma- _kun_."

Tanpa menoleh dari layar sentuh ponselnya, Karma sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di samping mejanya begitu si gurita kuning sudah ke luar kelas. Pemuda merah itu menyeringai dalam hati. Mangsa yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya mendekat.

" _Ano_ —apa kau mengambil buku catatan kecilku, kemarin?" Pertanyaan yang tidak bermaksud menuduh. Sekilas Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunggu jawaban.

Kedua alis merah terangkat tinggi. Pura-pura terkejut. Aktingnya lebih dari sekedar amatir. "Memangnya ada bukti kalau aku yang mengambil bukumu itu, Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Kemarin," Nagisa menarik nafas panjang, "kau membolos saat jam pelajaran olahraga sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Bukuku itu hilang begitu aku kembali bersama yang lain ke kelas. Dan kau tak ada di kelas."

"Hee..." kedua sudut bibir tertarik membentuk senyum lebar. Dagu terangkat angkuh. "Jadi karena itu kau menuduhku yang mengambil bukumu?"

 _Memangnya siapa lagi?_ Nagisa membatin dalam hati. Surai biru langit yang dikuncir dua bergerak saat mengangguk. Karma tertawa mendengus.

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas tak ada yang berani menyela. Hanya jadi penonton saja mereka sudah merasakan atmosfir tegang di antara sosok merah dan biru itu.

"Boleh kuperiksa tasmu?" Meski sudah tahu buku yang dicarinya tak akan ada, Nagisa hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Silakan." Kedua tangan Karma terlipat di belakang kepala.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa akhirnya tahu isi tas Karma. Buku dan tempat pensil adalah benda wajar untuk pelajar sekolah. Pistol dan pisau anti Koro- _sensei_ adalah benda yang masih wajar; khusus untuk siswa dari kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka yang memang ditugaskan oleh pemerintah untuk membunuh wali kelas mereka, Koro- _sensei_ , dengan jaminan hadiah 10 milyar _yen_. Yang tidak wajar: odol _wasabi_ , lem super lengket, botol obat bergambar kepala tengkorak dengan tulang berbentuk huruf X, dan benda-benda lain yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kewajiban pelajar, juga ikut menghiasi isi di dalam tas Karma.

"Ketemu?" Pertanyaan mengejek. Nagisa tahu. Pasti bukunya sudah disembunyikan di tempat aman. Dasar iblis!

Si biru langit menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya Nagisa bisa ikhlas buku pentingnya itu hilang. Apalagi bisa ditulisnya lagi. Tapi kemungkinan buruknya, pasti akan hilang lagi oleh oknum yang sama. Bisa ditebak dari sorot mata si pemuda merah yang akan menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan.

 _Bitch-sensei_ akhirnya masuk ke kelas. Semua murid kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing untuk menyimak pelajaran dari wanita seksi yang dulu mereka benci, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi guru yang disukai.

Beranjak dari posisinya berdiri, Nagisa bisa mendengar Karma berbisik.

"Akan kuberitahu di mana bukumu itu, Nagisa- _kun_. Tapi kalau kau mau melakukan hal yang sering dilakukan _Bitch-sensei_ , sebelum dia melakukan misi pembunuhannya."

Terhenyak, pupil _aquamarine_ mengecil mendengar tawaran yang tak menguntungkan itu. Untuk apa melakukannya hanya demi sebuah buku catatan kecil? Meski hatinya berbisik seperti itu, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Nagisa ingin bukunya kembali. Tanpa berniat berbalik, Nagisa kembali berjalan menuju kursinya. Karma tahu jebakannya tidak akan gagal. Jikalau gagal, ia masih punya persiapan jebakan yang lain. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar, hingga mangsanya benar-benar menyerah.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jadi memang Karma yang mengambil bukumu itu?" Sugino tidak terlalu terkejut. Mengingat kelakuan jahil Karma yang memang tidak ada pawangnya. Ia saja enggan mencari masalah dengan _bad boy_ satu itu.

Jam istirahat. Sugino dan Nagisa memang sering menghabiskan waktu di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di hutan tak jauh dari sekolah. Bekal yang dibawa dari rumah mulai mengisi perut kosong kedua remaja itu.

"Apa kau punya saran agar Karma- _kun_ mau mengembalikan bukuku itu?" Nagisa bertanya tanpa berharap banyak.

Sugino terdiam. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengunyah makan siangnya. "Ah!" Seakan mendapat ide, si penggila _Baseball_ itu tersenyum lebar. Jari telunjuknya teracung di udara. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu kelemahan Karma? Dengan begitu kau bisa mengancamnya agar bukumu dikembalikan!"

Mencari tahu kelemahan Karma, sama seperti membunuh Koro- _sensei_ , tapi tak pernah berhasil. Mustahil. Memangnya Karma ada kelemahan?

"Nagisa kan sudah mengenal Karma- _kun_ sejak kelas satu. Kalian juga selalu satu kelas!" Suara ceria dari sosok yang tak terduga sontak membuat Nagisa dan Sugino menoleh.

"Kayano, sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Gadis bersurai hijau itu terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan dari dua pemuda di depannya. "Karma- _kun_ pasti ada kelemahan!" Mengabaikan pertanyaan kedua teman lelakinya, Kayano melanjutkan, "Ayo kita cari tahu!"

"Lebih baik tidak usah." Nagisa kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua alis Kayano mengerut, " _Nande_?"

Nagisa tak langsung menjawab. Setelah makanan yang dikunyahnya melewati tenggorokan, ia berkata nyaris berbisik. "Sangat beresiko. Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu konsekuensi yang menunggu kita jika berani mencari tahu kelemahan Karma- _kun_." Cara berpikir si pembunuh jenius di masa depan memang patut diacungi jempol.

Sugino dan Kayano saling pandang. Wajah keduanya memucat hampir bersamaan. Baru sadar kalau si iblis merah itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar jahil, jika ada yang berani mencari tahu kelemahannya. Bisa jadi keduanya dilempar ke kubangan oli, lalu dibakar hidup-hidup. Apalagi sifat sadis Karma sudah teruji.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian menarik. Boleh ikut gabung?"

E-Eh?

Tiga pasang mata membulat horor ke arah sosok merah yang berjalan mendekat dengan satu tangan memegang kotak jus stroberi. Keringat dingin berjatuhan di wajah ketiganya melihat seringaian si iblis yang diumbar gratis. Tanpa izin, Karma menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Nagisa. Atmosfir berubah mencekam diselimuti angin dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuh gemetar.

"Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar kalian sedang membicarakanku." Suara itu memang terdengar santai, tapi sebenarnya berbahaya untuk kelangsungan hidup jantung. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Rasanya Sugino dan Kayano ingin menggelinding dari tempat duduk mereka. Kabur selagi masih bisa. Tapi niat itu terhempas jauh-jauh akibat makhluk merah horor yang mengunci pergerakan lewat sorot mata tajamnya.

"Ah, itu—" dari bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak panik, bisa diketahui kalau Kayano sedang mencari topik lain. "Kami penasaran, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di kelas kita, Karma- _kun_?" Hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Pertanyaan klise yang sering dibicarakan remaja seumuran.

Pupil oranye menatap tak berkedip si gadis hijau. "Hee... apa itu penting?" Sudut bibirnya terangkat sarkatis.

Kayano mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya masih tegang dan pucat.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," wajah diputar ke samping untuk menatap si biru manis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak kelas satu. "Aku penasaran, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di kelas kita?" Karma membeo kalimat tanya Kayano.

"Eh?" Semburat merah tipis langsung menghiasi kedua pipi. Sugino tak bisa menyangkal kalau dia terpesona melihat paras manis teman dekatnya itu yang membuat hatinya _doki-doki_. Tapi langsung pucat pasi melihat tatapan tajam Karma yang berniat mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Ti-Tidak ada!" Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Souka_...," bibir Karma mendekat ke telinga Nagisa. Membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa didengar dua orang di sekitar mereka. "Karena jika sampai ada—" sengaja diberi jeda untuk dilanjutkan dengan nada terendah, "—aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Setengah makanan di dalam perut Nagisa langsung lenyap. Mendadak ia jadi tak bernafsu makan. Berkat bisikan Karma.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tempurung kepala Nagisa terus digentayangi oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa ia enyahkan sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sugino dan Kayano di hutan, kemarin. Mencari tahu kelemahan Karma. Topik horor, tetapi membuat Nagisa jadi penasaran setiap kali memikirkannya.

Tidak seperti Koro- _sensei_ yang secara publik selalu memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Kelemahan Karma benar-benar privasi. Terkunci rapat-rapat. Berani cari tahu sama dengan berani cari mati. Sensasinya seperti merasakan kekerasan secara implisit. Nagisa tahu dirinya masokis. Karena hampir setiap hari merasakan sifat buruk ibunya, yang kalau tidak dipatuhi akan berujung kekerasan.

Hari itu, Nagisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sugino. Mencari tahu kelemahan Karma. Seorang diri. Karena saat ia membahas topik itu, Sugino dan Kayano mendadak lupa ingatan. Keduanya masih sayang dengan nyawa, berbeda dengan Nagisa.

Target: Akabane Karma.

Pupil _aquamarine_ menatap tak berkedip sosok merah yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Berhadapan _one-on-one_ dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ di jam pelajaran olahraga. Satu tangan memegang pisau anti Koro- _sensei_. Posisi tubuh siaga dengan kuda-kuda sempurna.

" _Go_!" seruan Karasuma- _sensei_ langsung membuat Karma bergerak cepat untuk menyerang.

Pisau hijau diayunkan penuh perhitungan. Kedua kaki dan satu tangan yang bebas turut membantu penyerangan. Semua murid yang menonton menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Beberapa ada yang bersyukur dalam hati tidak menjadi lawan bertarung si iblis merah itu.

Agen kementerian pertahanan Jepang yang ditugaskan menjadi guru olahraga kelas 3-E itu masih bisa menangkis segala macam serangan sosok merah yang lebih pendek darinya. Karasuma tahu. Lengah sedikit saja, ia pasti akan dijatuhkan. Seringaian lebar masih terus menghiasi wajah Karma. Pria di hadapannya itu menempati posisi kedua setelah guru guritanya yang ingin dibunuhnya.

Kedua tangan Nagisa mengepal kuat. Sejauh ini ia belum bisa menemukan kelemahan Karma dari pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Sepertinya ia harus mengubur rencananya jauh-jauh. Mencari tahu kelemahan Karma jelas hal yang mustahil.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, pertarungan berakhir. Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menekan dalam-dalam keinginan untuk bertarung _one-on-one_ dengan Karma. Belum waktunya. Kekuatannya sekarang belum sebanding dengan pemuda merah itu. Karma berada di tingkatan yang berbeda darinya. Ia masih belum bisa naik ke panggung yang sama dengan pemuda merah itu.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," pemilik nama menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Karma melanjutkan dengan dua alis terangkat dan jari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak memanggil, "Mau mencoba bertarung melawanku?"

Nagisa tersentak. Tak menyangka akan ditawari. Beruntung ia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan cepat.

Semua mata tertuju pada si biru langit yang masih bergeming. Kebanyakan menatap khawatir ke arah Nagisa. Jika pertarungan dilakukan, Karma pasti yang akan menang. Tetapi Dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada Nagisa. Bel berbunyi nyaring. Jam pelajaran olahraga sudah berakhir. Karasuma- _sensei_ menyuruh semuanya kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Sayang sekali." Karma berdecak. Seringaian lebar masih terpasang. Tatapan masih tertuju lurus pada sosok biru langit.

Senyuman lembut Nagisa sebelum beranjak pergi membuat seringaian Karma lenyap. Punggung kecil itu terus diikuti hingga menghilang di dalam bangunan sekolah. Lagi-lagi, senyuman itu. Seperti mata pisau yang menusuk jantungnya, hingga ia tak berkutik.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pelajaran Biologi. Dibagi menjadi berkelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang. Tadinya Nagisa berpikir ia akan sekelompok dengan Kayano atau Sugino. Perkiraan meleset. Karma menawarkan diri untuk satu kelompok.

Seekor katak yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di atas meja. Akan dibedah, kemudian fungsi organ-organnya dipelajari. Karma sudah tak sabar untuk memutilasi hewan amfibi itu. Terlihat sekali dari seringaian dan kekehan kejamnya.

"Karma- _kun_ , _chotto_ —" Nagisa menahan pemuda merah itu untuk melakukan semaunya. Mereka harus mengikuti instruksi Koro- _sensei_ di depan kelas. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Koro- _sensei_."

Kedua bola mata oranye memutar malas. Penjelasan Koro- _sensei_ didengarkan sekilas, sebelum kembali ke objek mutilasi. Tersadar, seringaian tiba-tiba muncul melihat posisi katak yang terlentang dengan kaki mengangkang, seperti mengundang untuk dilecehkan. Ujung bolpein menusuk-nusuk bagian selatan si katak malang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Karma- _kun_?" Si biru bertanya polos. Otaknya masih belum terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal tak senonoh.

Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya, "Katak ini betina atau jantan, Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Sepertinya jantan."

"Kebetulan sekali, ya."

Kepala Nagisa miring tiga puluh derajat dengan kening mengerut. Tidak mengerti. Gagal paham.

Ujung bolpein dipaksa masuk ke dalam lubang kecil. Katak itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Karma melirik pemuda biru di sampingnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Mencoba apa?"

Ada jeda sebelum Karma melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Ujung bolpein ini menusuk-nusuk bagian selatan tubuhmu."

 _Plok!_

Sebatang kapur menyapa dahi Karma, sebelum sempat diduga oleh pemuda merah itu. Atensi sekelas terfokus pada si _bad boy_.

"Dengarkan penjelasan _Sensei_ , Karma- _kun_!"

Karma tak membalas, tapi sorot mata tajamnya yang berbicara. Kubunuh kau!

Pistol dengan peluru anti Koro- _sensei_ ditembakkan pada target. Karma menembaknya bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya peluru BB merah muda itu habis. Hasilnya jangan tanya. Koro- _sensei_ masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan seringaian mengejek.

Tarikan nafas panjang, sebelum tubuh itu kembali dihempaskan di kursi. Pistol dibuang sembarangan. Nagisa tersenyum sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya. Sesaat Karma terpaku. Benda itu diterimanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang diselimuti rona merah tipis di kedua pipi. Peluh keringat di dahi akhirnya diseka dengan sapu tangan Nagisa.

 **.**

 **. .**

Melewati ruang staf guru, Karma melihat _Bitch-sensei_ sedang memeluk lengan Karasuma- _sensei_ dengan manja. Pemandangan jamak. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan melihat wanita seksi itu tidak mendapat respon positif dari pria tegas itu. Cinta satu pihak. Karma tertawa mendengus. Sama seperti dirinya.

Perjalanan menuruni gunung sepulang sekolah sudah jadi makanan siswa-siswa kelas 3-E setiap hari. Tak jarang ada insiden tak terduga seperti tersandung, sampai jatuh berguling-guling. Untunglah fisik mereka sudah terbiasa. Biasanya jika melihat ada teman sekelasnya yang tertimpa kesialan seperti itu, Karma akan tertawa mengejek tanpa ada niat menolong. Tapi beda cerita kalau yang jatuh kali ini adalah sosok biru yang disukai.

"HUWAAA!"

Tubuh kecil itu jatuh terguling-guling seperti batang pohon di lereng gunung yang tidak rata. Kayano dan Sugino berusaha menolong, tapi malah ikut jatuh ke semak-semak terdekat.

Refleks cepat Karma langsung bekerja saat melihat Nagisa melewati dirinya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menolong. Karma berlari lebih dulu dan menunggu. Namun karena keseimbangan tubuhnya ikut hilang karena menangkap Nagisa, keduanya harus menyapa batang pohon. Punggung Karma lebih dulu mencium batang pohon dengan Nagisa dalam dekapan eratnya. Nafas keduanya memburu. Jantung juga ikut berpacu cepat.

" _Arigatou_ , Karma- _kun_." Suara imut itu teredam karena wajahnya masih terbenam di dada bidang Karma. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk punggung si penolong.

Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Tubuh mungil Nagisa benar-benar pas di antara rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Jadi ini namanya pelukan? Benar-benar hangat dan membuat hatinya nyaman.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , jangan bergerak. Anggap saja ini upah yang harus kau bayar karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku melihatnya. Ponsel Karma- _kun_ memakai _wallpaper_ fotomu." Gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu tersenyum menggoda ke arah Nagisa.

Nagisa tertawa hambar. "Pasti Nakamura- _san_ hanya salah melihat."

"Aku tidak salah melihat!" Gulungan buku menimpuk surai biru langit. "Tadi pagi saat kami satu gerbong kereta, aku melihat layar ponsel Karma- _kun_ ada fotomu saat _crossdressing_ di _resort_ pulau selatan itu!"

Si biru langit seketika memucat. Foto paling memalukan sejagat yang berniat ia musnahkan dari muka bumi. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil karena si iblis merah itu masih menyimpannya untuk dinikmati seorang diri. Nagisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Foto memalukannya itu akan diurusnya nanti. Sekarang ia harus fokus dengan menulis kembali kelemahan-kelemahan guru guritanya. Ponselnya menjadi _memo_ kedua. Dengan begini tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ia hanya harus mewaspadai Karma, agar ponselnya tidak disandera seperti buku catatan kecilnya.

Pemikiran Nagisa yang terkadang masih polos itu malah membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk lagi. Karma menyambar ponselnya saat ke luar dari gedung sekolah. Si biru langit berkedip dua kali. Masih _loading_.

"Karma- _kun_! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Karma menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain polisi dan maling, Nagisa- _kun_?" Kekehan meluncur dari bibir. "Aku jadi maling dan kau jadi polisi."

Kedua bola mata _aquamarine_ membulat. Jika malingnya adalah Karma, mana bisa tertangkap? Otak liciknya itu bisa mengelabui siapa saja.

Nagisa tak diberi pilihan. Karma sudah berlari menuruni gunung dengan ponselnya sebagai sandera. Aksi kejar-kejaran berakhir di stasiun kereta. Nafas Nagisa terengah-engah. Punggungnya bersandar di pilar terdekat.

"Karma- _kun_ , kembalikan ponselku. _Onegai_?" pinta si biru langit dengan tatapan memelas. Cara terakhir yang terpikirkan.

Tegukan ludah tanpa sadar. Karma merasa ingin melahap makhluk manis di depannya ini sekarang juga. Tapi sadar kalau tempat mereka sekarang masih di tengah publik. Harus cari tempat privasi. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Akan kukembalikan nanti. Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumahku, Nagisa- _kun_?" tawaran yang diselubungi modus tersembunyi. Jika Nagisa menolak, ia masih bisa memaksa pemuda biru langit itu dengan cara menyeret.

Sempat terdiam, Nagisa akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah." Baru pertama kali diajak ke rumah, Nagisa jadi penasaran dengan isi kamar Karma.

Kereta yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Karma menyeringai tanpa disadari Nagisa. Jebakannya kali ini pasti akan berhasil.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Di mana orangtuamu?" Pertanyaan formalitas. Nagisa melepas sepatu dan memakai sendal dalam rumah yang diberikan Karma.

"Kerja." Jawaban pendek dari Karma membuat Nagisa manggut-manggut. Rumah minimalis bertingkat dua itu sangat sepi. Sama seperti apartemennya, ditinggal hanya berdua saja dengan ibunya yang selalu sibuk kerja.

Karma menggiring sang tamu menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Baru Koro- _sensei_ dan Nagisa yang tahu tentang rumahnya. Rumah sepinya ini sangat cocok untuk menjebak si biru yang polos.

Isi kamar Karma ternyata terlihat wajar. Nagisa duduk di atas bantal duduk di depan meja rendah yang tersedia sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

"Akan kuambil cemilan dan minuman untuk kita." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Karma berlalu keluar.

Nagisa baru teringat sesuatu. Mumpung yang punya kamar tidak ada. Ia akan mencari buku catatan kecilnya yang sudah disandera selama seminggu. Meja belajar diperiksa lebih dulu. Namun saat akan memeriksa lemari pakaian, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Nagisa sudah kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Wajah sengaja dibuat polos untuk meyakinkan Karma kalau ia tidak melakukan inspeksi dadakan tadi. Pemuda merah itu menutup pintu dengan satu kaki, karena kedua tangannya memegang nampan.

"Karma- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris dari _Bitch-sensei_?" Harus cari cara agar tak dicurigai. Karena pemuda merah itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Karma tak langsung menjawab. Nampan yang berisi dua gelas minuman jeruk dingin dan sepiring _daifuku_ diletakkan di atas meja rendah. "Baiklah, kalau Nagisa- _kun_ yang meminta." Ia duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda biru itu.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Nagisa. Dalam hal akademik, ia memang masih tertinggal jauh dari Karma. Tugas bahasa Inggris yang sebenarnya masih ada waktu dua hari sebelum dikumpulkan itu akhirnya dikerjakan bersama. Nagisa meraih sedotan di gelas minumannya, menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang sudah dimasukkan Karma di dapur tadi.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," suara Karma memecah keheningan di antara keduanya yang sibuk mengerjakan soal. "Kau masih ingat kalimat _Bitch-sensei_ saat pertama kali mengajar di kelas kita?"

Si biru langit mengangguk, sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi hitamnya. Kemudian melepas dua kancing teratas. Perasaannya saja atau udara yang bertambah panas. Padahal sudah akan memasuki musim dingin. "Aku masih ingat," tatapannya mulai sedikit tidak fokus dengan pipi merona tanpa ia sadari. "' _You are incredible in bed_ ', kan?"

Karma bersiul panjang. "Kau mengundangku?"

"Mengundang... apa—?"

 _Bruk!_

Tubuh mungil itu oleng, sebelum jatuh ke samping. Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Nagisa mengerjap. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas sekaligus panas. "Apa yang terjadi—"

"Ah, _gomen_ , _gomen_ , Nagisa- _kun_ ," sang oknum mendekati korbannya dengan seringaian lebar. "Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja memasukkan obat jenis baru di minumanmu yang dibuat Okuda- _san_."

Pupil _aquamarine_ membelalak lebar. Terperangah. Itu bukan tidak sengaja, tapi memang sengaja!

"O-Obat? Obat apa itu?!" Nagisa memekik.

Pemuda merah itu mengangkat bahu santai. "Tidak tahu. Okuda- _san_ hanya bilang kalau obat itu bagus untuk pasangan sesama jenis."

Tarikan nafas tercekat. Sepertinya Nagisa sudah bisa menebak obat jenis apa itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Efeknya mulai terasa. Benda privatnya mulai menunjukkan indikasi _turn on_. Gawat!

"Tenang saja," tubuh yang lebih pendek diangkat dengan enteng ke atas tempat tidur. Pakaian si biru mulai dilucuti satu per satu. "Akan kubuat tubuhmu mengingat semua sentuhanku, Nagisa- _kun_."

" _Iie_..." Nagisa menggeleng lemah. Si merah yang akan mendominasi tubuhnya sudah melepas semua kancing kemejanya, melepas sabuk, dan menurunkan restleting celananya sendiri.

Indera penglihatan tiba-tiba ditutup dengan dasi hitam. Nagisa berharap dirinya masih utuh, hingga semua ini berakhir.

 **.**

 **. .**

Nafas hangat berhembus di permukaan kulit, membuat Nagisa tiga kali lebih sensitif. Setiap kecupan ringan yang diberikan Karma menghasilkan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir bengkak yang sudah terjamah. Surai biru langit yang sudah terlepas dari kunciran tampak berantakan dan lepek oleh keringat.

Gigitan dan jilatan di bagian tubuh yang terekspos bebas meninggalkan jejak kentara. Tak mungkin hilang dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Wajah yang memerah karena terbakar gairah menengadah dengan _saliva_ yang berjatuhan di dagu. Tubuh itu terhentak-hentak tanpa jeda. Panas yang membakar dari gesekan antar kulit sudah tak lagi dihiraukan oleh dua remaja yang belum cukup umur untuk merasakan surga dunia.

Pikiran Nagisa mendadak kosong, untuk yang kesekian kali. Desahan panjangnya baru berhenti bersamaan dengan pelepasannya. Kegelapan yang menutupi kedua matanya akhirnya dilepaskan. Sosok Karma langsung terproyeksi di depan mata. Peluh keringat membasahi wajah tampan itu. Seringaian khasnya. Surai merahnya agak berantakan dan basah oleh keringat. Sorot mata yang biasanya meremehkan lawan itu sedikit berbeda kali ini. Kedua lengannya mengurung tubuh Nagisa di bawah tindihannya.

Bibir sang submisif kembali dilahap dengan rakus. Lidah menerobos masuk, mengabsen gigi yang berderet rapi. Erangan Nagisa dibungkam dengan sempurna, begitu gerakan keluar masuk di bawah sana kembali dilanjutkan tanpa melepaskan sesi ciuman. Untuk remaja belasan tahun yang baru pertama kali berhubungan intim, Karma termasuk 'wow' karena bisa menjaga staminanya tidak terbuang percuma.

Tempat tidur terus berderit disertai suara tamparan antar kulit yang diselingi gemericik kental. Karma akhirnya melepas bibir yang sudah membuatnya candu, sebelum menyembunyikan wajah panasnya di leher si biru. Geraman tertahan di balik bibir saat klimaks akhirnya datang. Nagisa merasa dirinya sangat penuh, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayu.

"Karma... _kun_..." Pemuda biru itu memanggil lemah dengan kondisi tak berdaya.

Karma kembali hidup—dalam artian yang berbeda. Tergiur untuk merasakan ronde selanjutnya. Posisi kamasutra berubah. Kali ini keduanya berbaring menyamping dengan Karma di belakang. Nagisa kembali kewalahan menerima serangan tanpa ada perpanjangan waktu.

"Nnh—ah!" Desahan kembali terlepas dengan air mata kenikmatan yang meleleh jatuh. Jemarinya menahan pergelangan tangan Karma yang meremas-remas belalai anak gajah, satu-satunya bukti yang menunjukkan dirinya dari kaum adam. Dulu Karma pernah bilang agar dirinya segera menyingkirkan aset masa depannya itu; katanya lebih cepat lebih baik. Jangan harap ia mau!

Lidah kasar menjilati belakang telinga. Nagisa tersentak. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat agar tidak melepaskan desahan lagi.

"A-Aaah!"

Gagal. Nagisa meninju pipinya sendiri di dalam imajinatif.

Karma tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Erangan kecewa terdengar dari mulut si biru langit. "Hee... kupikir kau tidak akan menikmatinya, Nagisa- _kun_?" Sengaja menggoda. Sekaligus mencari tahu sudah sejauh mana Nagisa terhanyut oleh kemampuannya di atas ranjang.

"Karma- _kun_... kenapa... berhenti...?" protes si biru langit di antara deru nafas yang belum berhembus teratur.

Tawa geli berkumandang. "Kau mau lagi?" Kali ini sengaja menarik benda asing yang bereksplorasi semaunya hingga hampir keluar. Melihat anggukan Nagisa, amunisi Karma kembali masuk tanpa peringatan. Dinding ketat yang diawal tadi sempat membuatnya susah untuk masuk dengan mudah membuka jalan. Ujungnya menyentuh _spot_ yang membuat pupil _aquamarine_ terbelalak, sebelum mendesah erotis tanpa sadar. Kedua tubuh remaja kembali beradu panas.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , harusnya kau sudah tahu kelemahan terbesarku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu."

Si biru langit tidak fokus dengan perkataan Karma. Siapapun pasti sudah kehilangan logika jika diajak bicara serius dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tetapi itulah yang sengaja dilakukan Karma. Otak liciknya masih berfungsi dengan baik meski diterpa kesenangan duniawi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bibir yang selalu berkata buruk pada orang lain itu membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar Nagisa.

" _Aishiteru_ , Nagisa- _kun_..."

Tak menyadari kalau si biru manis sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Nurufufufu~" si gurita terkikik mesum. Bolpein yang sejak tadi menulis cerita fiksi sesama jenis dengan menggunakan karakter kedua muridnya akhirnya berhenti di tanda titik. Ambisi mesum yang selama ini tersimpan rapat di dalam fantasi liarnya akhirnya berhasil terealisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan. Gagal dengan segala perjodohan di _resort_ pulau selatan saat liburan musim panas, akhirnya membuat si gurita memilih menulis cerita berbau homoseksual.

"Hee..." sosok merah yang sejak tadi mengamati akhirnya buka suara. Si gurita memucat dengan keringat bermunculan, sebelum menoleh dengan gerakan lambat. "Menarik sekali, Koro- _sensei_."

"Karma- _kun_! Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Kepanikan melanda si gurita. Satu tentakelnya menunjuk-nunjuk murid terpintar di kelas E yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Karma terkekeh-kekeh. "Sudah sejak tadi. Harusnya aku menyerangmu dengan pisau hijau ini," pisau anti Koro- _sensei_ di tangan kanannya dilempar-lempar ke udara. "Tapi niatku langsung urung saat melihatmu sedang serius menulis sesuatu. Ternyata kau menulis cerita tentang aku dan Nagisa, hm? Dasar gurita mesum."

Ketahuan.

"Kyah!" Tangan tentakelnya menutupi wajah yang malu. "Memalukan. Sebagai seorang _Sensei_ , aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Jika saja cerita yang kutulis itu benar-benar kisah nyata, _Sensei_ pasti akan mengejek kalian berdua." Abaikan barisan kalimat yang terakhir.

Satu alis Karma terangkat. "Bahkan tanpa menulis cerita seperti itu, aku dan Nagisa sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Eh?" Si gurita _loading_. "EKH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Akhirnya fanfiksi ini bisa terealisasi, setelah menonton _anime_ -nya dari _season_ 1 dan 2 (yg masih _on going_ ). _Hint_ Karma/Nagisa benar-benar bikin jiwa _fujoshi_ berkobar. Siyal. Makhluk biru unyu nan manis itu sudah membuat dunia fantasi liarku jungkir balik.

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari _anime_ -nya yang _season_ 2 episode 1; saat Koro- _sensei_ berniat menjodohkan murid-muridnya. Di situ saya jadi kepikiran, bagaimana kalau misalnya Koro- _sensei_ yg menulis cerita tentang Karma/Nagisa. Alhasil, jadilah fanfiksi mesum ini.

Btw, saya sudah asal bilang di fic SN yg dipublikasikan kemaren klo fic itu yg terakhir sebelum hiatus karena bulan depan Ramadhan, tapi malah publikasi fic KaruNagi ini. Oke, jadi ini beneran bakal jadi fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus. Serius. Saya bakal aktif lagi untuk mempublikasikan fic di fandom ini setelah lebaran nanti.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi! :)


End file.
